The Proposal
by TheCatsAlive
Summary: Leonard is planning on proposing to Penny but will it go to plan? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any of these characters.**_

The Proposal.

Chapter 1-

Leonard and Penny had been dating for 1 year, 11 months and 15 days.

They were in love with eachother there was no denying that, but Leonard wanted more, Leonard wanted Penny to be his wife.

When they had been going out 4 years ago, when Leonard came back from the North Pole, he had been holding back and the first time he confessed his feelings for Penny that scared her away. But this time it was different, every night they would be together in either of the apartments and Penny could say 'I love you' freely.

Leonard decided he was going to do it... He was going to propose on their 2 year anniversary!

He already had a ring from the first time the were going out, his plan was to propose on Christmas day, but then they broke up.

As their 2 year anniversary approached Leonard was scared; petrified actually. What if she said no? What would he do? He couldn't be without her again, it killed him not being with Penny.

He has booked a table at their favorite restaurant called Queens, it was a lovely little place about 8 minutes away from their apartments.

On the 27th July (their 2 year anniversary) Leonard walked over to Penny's apartment and stopped. He stood there for a few seconds before knocking, thinking about what he was about to do. What if she said yes?! He would be the happiest man in the whole world.

Leonard knocked. It was a few seconds before his beautiful Penny opened the door, a smile automatically came over his face. Just seeing her made his heart skip a beat. 'God, she is so perfect' he thought to himself.

"Hey you!" Penny exclaimed as she saw her beautiful boyfriend standing on the otherside of the door. She kissed him.

"Hi! Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Penny told Leonard whilst walking out of the door.

As they were walking down the stairs Penny grabbed Leonard's hand and locked their fingers. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

They walked into the restaurant holding hands. As they were waiting to be seated Leonard thought it best if he went and used the bathroom now so nothing would interupt his plan.

Just as Leonard left a man walked up to Penny and looked at her.

"Hey sexy." He said to her.

"Go away." Penny defended.

"Whats wrong? Come on we'll get out of here." As he replied he tried to touch Penny's hips but she pushed his hands away.

"NO!" She shouted.

"Alright love, how about we go to dinner then?" The stranger asked.

At that point, out of the corner of her eye, Penny saw Leonard leave the bathroom. "Sure, we can go to dinner." Leonard had returned, she put her arm around him. "I'd love to in fact, is it ok if my boyfriend comes too?" Penny asked the man sarcastically.

He walked away looking surprised. "What was that about?" Leonard asked.

"Just some creep hitting on me." Penny replied, with her arm still around him she pulled him into a kiss.

The waiters voice interrupted their kissing. "Hofstadter for 2, here are your seats." He pointed to a table in the corner by the window.

When they got to the table Leonard pulled out Pennys chair for her to sit down. Leonard took his seat and started looking at the menu. He had decided they would eat their food and afterwards get a coffee and this is when he would propose.

As they ate their food Leonard became increasing nervous, Penny saw this and asked him what was wrong. Leonard replied with "Nothing, im fine." Penny knew he was lying but let it go anyway.

At 9:30pm they ordered their coffee, Leonard placed his hand on Penny's. "I need to ask you something.." He told her.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked locking their fingers together.

"Penny, these 2 years have been the best of my life because of you. I love you more than anything and I- OWWWWWWWWW!" Leonard shouted.

The waiter had dropped Leonard's coffee all over him.

"Oh my God, Leonard are you ok?" Penny asked jumping up.

"I am so sorry sir, your bill will be on the house, I really didn't mean to!" The waiter said as he dabbed napkins on Leonard's thighs.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

As the waiter walked away, Leonard was wincing in pain, the water burning this legs.

'Well that's ruined everything' Leonard thought to himself.

When they left the restaurant Leonard was struggling to walk so Penny drove home. They went into Leonard's apartment and Penny helped him take off his pants.

There wasn't any sevier burns but it was very red, Penny went to get some ice from freezer. Leonard quickly took the ring out of his blazer pocket and put it in his top draw to his left.

Penny returned and placed the ice on his thigh, at the same time saying "Thankyou for a lovely evening Leonard." Then leaning down to kiss him.

Leonard winced because she was leaning on his leg.

"Sorry, sorry." Penny apologised. "Lets get you into bed, Penny changed Leonard's boxers and t-shirt and put him into bed.

She started leaving the room, Leonard asked "Wait, where are you going?"

"Home" Penny replied, "You need your rest Leonard."

"Please stay with me? I'm in alot of pain and having you with me will make me feel much better."

She thought about it for a second... "Of course I'll stay with you." Penny told him.

She took all off her clothes except from her bra and knickers. Penny got one Leonards shirts out of his draw, put it on and climbed into bed.

He wrapped his arms around Penny pulling her closer into his body. She had her hand up his tee tickling his belly.

Eventually, they both drifted off, but not before Leonard thinking about how he was going to propose.

He ended up deciding he would take her for a long walk in the park tomorrow and do it there.

Obviously, he was gutted he hadn't done it on their anniversary but it just wasn't to be... This time...

_**Read and review, thankyou! Next chapter will be up soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to those that have read and reviewed chapter 1! Please do the same with this chapter too.**_

The Proposal.

Chapter 2-

When Penny awoke she was laid on Leonard's chest with her hand draped over his shoulder. His right arm still tucked around her resting on her back. Leonard's left was over Penny's back too and she felt safe in his grasp. She knew he needed his rest to try and heal the burns on his leg so she tried to go back to sleep making sure not to wake him. His skin was warm and inviting, this is where she belonged... With Leonard.

She didn't end up going back to sleep so she just watched him as he slept. She watched his chest move as he inhaled and exhaled, she watched his eyelids flutter and his mouth open and close.

"I love you Leonard." Penny whispered to him. He didn't respond but she knew he felt exactly the same.

When it got to 8am Penny thought it best that Leonard woke up, so she moved her hand from his shoulder to the side of his neck and started tickling, she knew he loved it when she did this. Leonard didn't really react to this so she started whispering his name "Leonard, Leonard, wake up." No answer.

'I know what will wake him up Penny thought to herself.' She pulled herself up the bed and planted a soft, tender kiss on Leonard's lips holding the side of his face.

His eyes started to flutter open and when he saw Penny a smile came over his face.

"Morning beautiful!" Leonard aimed at Penny.

"Morning you" She replied whilst leaning down and kissing him once more. "I'm going to make breakfast, do you want anything?" She questioned.

As Penny stood up off the bed Leonard grabbed her arm and pulled her back down onto the bed into a kiss.

"I want you to be with me forever."

Penny smiled at Leonard before replying "And ever, and ever, and ever..." She stood up and walked out still saying 'And ever' until she was in the kitchen and Leonard was unable to hear her.

"I LOVE YOU!" Leonard shouted to Penny in the kitchen.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Penny shouted back.

They both grinned to themselves in sync.

Penny made her and Leonard breakfast, bacon and egg sandwiches. He joined her at the breakfast table and took her hands. For a second Leonard thought about proposing right then. He was going to do it until...

"Good morning, Leonard, Penny."

"Morning Sheldon." Penny replied.

Sheldon made himself a bowl of cereal, sat on the couch and watched Doctor Who. After all, it was a Saturday.

Leonard and Penny stayed seated at the breakfast table. They let go of each other's hands so they could eat.

As they ate Leonard couldn't take his eyes off of Penny's. The love he felt for her was unbelievable, he wanted to be her husband so badly.

When Penny saw Leonard staring at her she wondered what was up.

"What's wrong honey?"

Leonard grinned before replying "Nothing, just can't believe a girl like you goes out with a guy like me... You're beautiful, and funny, and amazing, and perfect, and I'm just... Well... Me."

Penny stopped eating and reached out and took one of Leonard's hands in hers. "Leonard you're the best guy I've ever been with and I'm lucky to call you my boyfriend. You're so clever and I'm so stupid..."

Leonard interrupted Penny by saying "You're not stupid!"

Penny looked down at the table then back up at Leonard and smiled. "I love you." She told him.

"I love you more. Would you like to go for a walk around the park today? I might not be able to walk that for because of my leg but I think it would be nice."

"I'd love to." Penny replied whilst biting her bottom lip.

When they had finished Penny went back to her apartment so she could go get changed for their outing. Leonard wore his typical converse, pants, periodic table t-shirt, a jacket and a coat. Penny wore her favorite red jeans, her blue flowery top and a jacket. She also wore her hair straight.

Leonard went into his top draw and picked out the ring and put it on the bed. 'Don't forget that Hofstadter' he told himself in his head. He started to get nervous about what he was going to do, if she said no that would be the end of him.

At 12:30 Leonard walked over to Penny's apartment and walked in. She was sat on her couch watching TV. "Ready to go?" Leonard asked her.

"Yeah, just let me go get some shoes." Penny replied whilst walking into her bedroom to get some dolly shoes to slip onto her feet. Leonard took a seat whilst waiting for her.

Within a matter of seconds she had returned to her living room to join Leonard on the couch.

"Let's go then." Leonard said meanwhile taking her hand in his and leading her out of her apartment, his smile widening.

Leonard drove to the park, as it was about 10 minutes from their apartments. When they arrived Leonard opened the car door for Penny.

They strolled around the park a couple of times before they sat down at a bench and ate the picnic Leonard had prepared.

As they began eating their ham sandwiches Leonard tried proposing again... "Penny last night when I told you I needed to ask you something, can I ask you now?"

"Of course honey." She told him.

"Right..." He cleared his throat. "Right, erm, I-"

"Spit it out sweetie." Penny laughed.

"Ok, erm, Penny, you are the most important person in my life and I wouldn't be able to live with out you because, well, you are my life..."

Before Leonard got down on one knee he reached into his pocket to pull out the box. It wasn't there. Where was it? Had he lost it?!

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed whilst patting all his pockets on his clothes. He felt every pocket before realizing what he had done; he had forgot to pick it up off his bed.

"What've you lost Leonard?" Penny asked worryingly.

"Nothing, it's nothing." He told her quickly.

Penny knew he wasn't telling her the truth, she had a guess in her mind what it could be, but if he was going to do it again she didn't want to ruin the surprise so she dismissed it instantly.

Leonard quickly went back to normal when he realized he hadn't picked it off of his bed. 'Why am I such an idiot?!' He asked himself.

2 days in a row his proposal hadn't gone right, something was telling him not to ask her but he knew he had to. He wanted to marry the love of his life.

That night, when they arrived back from the park, he was lying in bed with Penny asleep on his chest trying to think of another way he could propose, he was running out of ideas. He was trying to think of things Penny liked.

'Horses, she loves horses! Actually no, if I proposed on a horse I would probably fall off! Hmm, I suppose she does love the roof of the building. That could be quite romantic actually, especially at night.' Leonard thought to himself.

He had made his decision, he would propose to her on the roof at night, now he just had to think of a way of getting her up there without her figuring out what he was doing it for…

_**Read, review, favorite and follow! Chapter 3 will be up in a few days, it is a very cute chapter so watch for that, thankyou!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews on the other chapters! Please do the same with this one.**_

The Proposal.

Chapter 3-

The next day Penny had to work the lunch shift; that gave Leonard time to set out the roof for later. He laid rose petals on the floor, lit candles all around the edges and had a stereo playing Penny's favorite love songs. He had decided on setting out some notes for Penny when she got home, something she wouldn't expect to lead her up there without her knowing as to why.

When she arrived home at 6pm she was very tired but she saw something on her door which made her perk up instantly.

Leonard's first note was stuck on her door, it read 'Hi Penny, hope you had a good time at work. You go get a shower; I've got a surprise for you! Leonard x' A smile came over Penny's face; she loved when Leonard did romantic things like this.

She did as the note said and went for a shower, but before she got there, there was another note hanging off the shower curtain. This one said 'It's me again, after you've done getting washed dry your hair, take as long as you like... I would wait forever for you. Leonard xx'

Penny's grin widened. She hopped in the shower as quick as possible and washed herself and her hair. She was so excited to see Leonard and what he had planned.

After she'd finished her shower she walked over to hairdryer and on it was another note that said 'Hey pretty lady, I've got something special for you planned so finish your hair and get dressed. You are my everything. Leonard xxx'

Penny couldn't help but let out an "Awww" at Leonard's last comment on the note, he was her everything too.

Penny blow-dried her hair so it was wavy down past her shoulders.

She went to her make up bag and another note was on it. 'Hey gorgeous, I love you with or without make up, your beautiful without it and with it... But for tonight come natural, you're perfect just the way you are:) Time for you to get dressed now though. Leonard xxxx'

Then she obeyed Leonard's note and went to pick out an outfit only to find another note from Leonard. 'Hey, even though I can't see you I know you look stunning. Get dressed then to the fridge. Can't wait to see you. Leonard xxxxx P.S. I don't care what you wear because you'll look perfect in anything:)'

Tears filled up in Penny's eyes, why was he so cute?! She loved him so much.

Even though Leonard had said he didn't care what she wore Penny decided she would make an effort just like he had with the notes. She wore a dark blue dress that ended half way down her thigh, it also showed off her cleavage.

Next, she did as the last note had said and went to the fridge. On the door, stuck on with blue tack next to the picture of them both taken at Penny's birthday party last year, there was another note! 'Just wanted to say that I love you more than you'll ever know, you're nearly done now! Come to the roof. I'll be waiting. Leonard xxxxxx'

This made Penny even more excited, she loved the roof! 'My favorite spot in the whole world!' She thought to herself.

Quickly, she ran out of her apartment and up the 2 flights of stairs wearing nothing but her dress and a pair of sparkly shoes.

On the door that leads to the roof there was one last note. Penny smiled when she read it... 'You've made it! I'm on the other side of the door; I've got an important question to ask you. Remember, I love you. Leonard xxxxxxx'

She had noticed the more notes she had found the more kisses were on the end; she felt the love build up inside her.

She placed her hand on the door handle and pushed down, the door squeaked open and she walked in.

She saw roses on the floor and lit candles all around the roof but no Leonard.

Penny walked over to the side of the roof so she could see the view and wait for Leonard; she knew he would be here. She stood there for a few seconds before feeling the cold against her bare arms and legs.

As she leaned over the side of the building she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her stomach. She instantly knew it was Leonard when he buried his head in the side of her neck. He hadn't left the roof; he was hiding behind the door so he could surprise her. His body next to hers instantly made her warmer.

"So you got my notes then?" Leonard asked whilst smiling into her neck.

"Uh huh, that was really romantic of you." Penny told him whilst turning around and putting her arms around his neck.

"Wow, you look beautiful" Leonard said whilst looking Penny up and down. "Are you cold? Here, take this." As he said this he removed his blazer and placed it around Penny, she smiled up at him and put her arms through the sleeves.

Leonard was wearing dark blue jeans, converse and a blue t-shirt seen as he had removed his blazer to give to Penny.

He took Penny's waist once again and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Leonard then leaned in to kiss her on her lips. When he removed her lips she sighed, just like she had done before their first real date. Leonard rested his forehead against Penny's and moved one of his hands to her cheek.

"Leonard..."

"Yeah?" Leonard asked.

Penny smiled at Leonard and looked into his eyes "The cats alive."

He smiled his biggest smile "Look Penny I've been wanting to ask you something for a few days now and before I ask you I want you to know that you mean everything to me. I love you more than you can ever imagine! I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

At that point Leonard felt a drop of rain fell on his nose, he looked towards the sky... "You have to be kidding me." He said.

And with that the skies opened, rain fell heavily soaking the couple. Leonard's plan was ruined again!

Penny didn't seem fazed by the rain and kept on looking into his dark brown, beautiful eyes.

"Right, something's telling not to do this because every time I was going to do it something had to ruin it, like when we went out for that meal and I got coffee thrown all over me, and when we went to the park i forgot the-"

"Forgot the what?" Penny asked looking deep into Leonard's eyes, her arms still around his neck and one of his resting on her hip and the other still on her cheek, with the sky still pouring down with rain.

"You know what, I'm just going to do this now, I'm not going to get a better chance."

Penny looked confused. Leonard bent down on one knee. He took one of her hands in his and Penny's other went over her mouth. Both of them were dripping with rain.

She instantly knew what was happening.

"You are the most important person to me in the whole universe and I would give up anything to be with you for the rest of my life, so Penny... Make my dreams come true and marry me?"

He opened the box with a shining diamond engagement ring inside.

Leonard looked up at Penny, so much love in his eyes.

She kneeled down so she was eye level with Leonard. "Yes!" She told him! Penny kissed him, they were both wet but it didn't matter, they had each other. They kissed for a good two minutes before Leonard pulled away but Penny didn't want to part.

Leonard took Penny's left hand and slipped the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly.

"Let's look at the view?" Penny asked Leonard pulling him up off the wet floor.

Before he had chance to answer she was leaning over the side of the roof. His hands were on top of hers with fingers linked resting on the side. His head on her shoulder.

"Good job I didn't wear make up!" Penny exclaimed whilst looking up at Leonard.

He didn't answer but grinned the grin he was saving his whole life for this day.

"I love you Leonard."

Leonard nuzzled his head into Penny's neck and whispered, "I love you too, forever!" He took her hand and led her to the door. "Come on, let's get out of this rain my beautiful fiancée." He whispered with a smile.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read, review, favorite and follow! Thank you.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry to say I will not be carrying on with this fic for a while! I will probably end up writing the wedding in the future but not yet. To say sorry I will put up a Lenny smut one-shot tomorrow! Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
